1. Field of the Invention
The Stamey procedure is a surgical procedure for the treatment of stress urinary incontinence in women. Another similar procedure is the Pereyra procedure. The Stamey procedure involves placing sutures in the periurethral tissue at the bladder neck. These sutures are passed up to the rectus fascia with the Stamey needle. The sutures are used to elevate the bladder neck to help restore continence. A vaginal incision is made which permits the surgeon to rest a finger against the neck of the bladder. The Stamey needle is passed through the rectis fascia posterior to the symphysis pubis and advanced along the posterior surface of the symphysis.
It is the present practice for the surgeon to locate the position of the needle in the pelvis by inserting the index finger of the surgeon's nondominant hand into the vaginal incision at the ipsilateral bladder neck and by moving the point of the needle onto the tip of the surgeon's index finger with the surgeon's other hand. The surgeon's index finger is kept on the needle point as the needle is guided through the pelvis and out through the vaginal incision. For a complete description of the Stamey procedure, the reader is referred to Campbell's Urology, Fifth Edition, pages 2702-2710.
One of the hazards of this procedure is laceration or puncture of the surgeon's index finger by the needle. Before the prevalence of Hepatitis B and AIDS, the risk of infection was minimal. However, due to the serious nature of these and similar diseases, it is now mandatory for the surgeon to protect himself or herself and the patient by preventing the occurrence of needle lacerations or punctures during these procedures. Using the needle stop of my invention, this hazard is eliminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various instruments have been known heretofore for protecting one's finger from needle injury. U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,033 to Ames et al. relates to a finger guard for protecting the fingers of a person from injury from a baby diaper pin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,242 to Agnone relates to a surgical finger cot for protecting the fingers of a surgeon from injury from a suturing needle, which finger cot is flexible enough to feel and support a patient's damaged tissue during surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,960 to Hmenia relates to a thimble for protecting the finger from injury from a crocheting needle.
Other surgical instruments have been known which include a finger housing or glove. U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,760 to Baer relates to a instrument for mitral valve surgery containing a crescentic blade, which instrument is adapted for fitting onto a surgeon's index finger. U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,012 to Eastman relates to a surgical glove for rupturing amniotic membranes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,969 to Schubert relates to another obstetrical instrument for rupturing the amniotic sac.
However, the instruments of these types are limited in in the degree of control they offer for receiving and guiding a needle through an incision, or in the degree of protection they afford a surgeon from needle injury.